Everyday Magic 1: Visiting Hours in Asgard
by IceNChrome
Summary: Lyn has a hard day and tries to unwind with a bottle of wine and a lake shore view, however things take a weird turn and she ends up somewhere unexpected. This is how Lyn met Loki, takes place before The Food Grimoire.
1. Halucidnation

Fridays are great, usually. This Friday wasn't such a great one. There were nothing but screw-ups and miscommunication at work, which made everyone pissed off. Not much of an inconvenience to me as I don't deal with customers, but it made my co-workers crabby and annoying as hell. My problem was the money. As in, there was none. No money to pay bills, no money to get into the payroll account, no money for the 101 checks the boss asked for, or all the things he kept buying. Nothing but aggravation and a shit show.

When I came home, I decided the hell with all this, I was going to take the best bottle of wine I had, walk up to the park by the lake, the one with the 'Rise of the Midgard Serpent' statue installed in it and partake in a good buzz. I thought that statue was pretty damn awesome. Kinda weird, but awesome still. As soon as dusk came I headed out with my wine bottle hidden in a backpack. The local 5-0 frowned on public intoxication in my upscale area. Hey, this bottle cost over twenty bucks and at least I wasn't driving!

I reached the park, and found a good hidden spot, right across from where the Midgard Serpent statue sat serenely in the water with the waves lapping at it's sides. I could have a nice peaceful visit.

"They need to clean the bird shit off you, Jormy." I remarked as I popped the cork on my wine bottle, then looked around to see if anyone heard. Nobody had.

Ah yes, another reason to come here and drink a little wine. Being close to this poor old sun-faded, bird shit encrusted effigy of Jormungandr made me feel close to Loki, and I liked feeling close to Loki. In fact, I'd love to feel a lot closer to Loki...

"So tell Loki I said hello! This swigs for him!" I winked at the statue and took a good pull off the bottle and then lit a smoke. I sat watching the shadows get denser. Listened to the cars pass by over the bridge. Watched the lights come on in the big houses across the lake. I continued nursing my nice full...well now half-full...bottle of great wine. Holy crap, this stuff hits hard and fast, which for thoroughly inappropriate reasons brought Loki once again to my mind.

"This ones for you, Jormy!" I tilted the bottle at the statue and drank, and as soon as I did I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and heard the rumble of thunder.

"You gotta be kidding. No, Thor. You can't have one fucking drop of my alcohol." I wagged a drunk finger at the sky and laughed. I felt raindrops, and decided to just stay where I was. So what if I got a little wet. There was no rain in the forecast, though. This must be one of those summer pop-up showers, no big deal.

I sat in the sprinkles and the intermittent thunder continuing to drink, probably something I wouldn't have done had I been sober. I was almost through with the bottle and I don't think I could have shambled my sorry ass home right then if an ax murderer was chasing me.

Last big swig in the bottle. On sudden wasted and ridiculous inspiration, I held the bottle up to the now-swirly looking sky and hollered "For Asgard! Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" I laughed as I stood up, swaying badly, and downed the rest of my wine. A huge clap of thunder hit and startled me. Drunk past what I really should have been, I jumped back a step and not realizing I was on an incline I slipped on the wet grass and tumbled forward sliding down the grass and then rolling over in a truly clumsy, stupid heap right towards the water.

"Aw fuuuu..." was all I remember getting out before it felt like I hit into a wall and saw colors. Lots of colors. Swirling colors that looked like a tunnel. I felt like I didn't have a body anymore, almost like that time I did acid in the 10th grade, only without the paranoia. I floated at what seemed like a million miles an hour while holding still in this trippy color tunnel, realizing I was probably knocked out or plain passed out back on the shore of the lake...or in it. Maybe I was drowning back there and this was what death looked like.

And then, the brakes came on. Just like that. It was quiet except for a strange hum. I couldn't quite see and then, things started to come into focus, especially the huge dude standing in front me holding an equally huge sword.

Is that...is this...the hell? Talk about fabulous lucid dreaming, or lucid passing-out. What the fuck lucid ever. Who cares! This has to be Heimdall if all the talk on TV was correct!

"The fuck."

My first words in Asgard were profanities and I'm not sorry.

The giant guy in front of me stared down at me with strange yellow-orange eyes that seemed to have their own light inside them. He didn't look none too friendly. Ah so what. This was my hallucidnation! I was going to make the best of it until I drowned or woke up or whatever was happening back in the real world at the pile of idiot-meat that was my drunken body.

I stared right back at Heimdall. Geez, did he ever know how to create tension. Fortunately, I was pretty adept at breaking tension! I kept a perfectly straight face as I rasped, "Why so serious-AH?"

That got a reaction. Sort of. Maybe with this guy it was a huge thing. He was a damn stack of logs.

Heimdall arched one eyebrow and frowned. Then he said, "You have been granted an opportunity most do not get. I have heard you speaking to him for some time now and have seen your devotion."

"Huh? Ah...I know who you're talking about! I called his name a few times I guess. Every now and then." I broke into a salacious grin. I couldn't help it! If that wine made dreams this good, then I'm getting a whole case of that shit as soon as I get ba...

No reaction to that either. Heimdall simply said, "He does not know you have arrived. He does not know this has been arranged."

"OK. HE has a name. I assume we're talking about Loki, or are we all not supposed to say his name out loud?" I smiled at Big Daddy Bridge-Dude. "I'd be happy to holler it all the way to the sky…."

I got around to noticing the sky. Good lord, that was a SKY! I didn't know I could dream up such a cool sky!

"That will not be necessary." Heimdall rumbled.

I sighed, starting to feel annoyed. "Fine so, how do I get to my darlin'? Just point me in the direction and I'll ease on down the...road...DAMN, that looks like the hugest pipe-organ I've ever seen!" I finally got a look at the sky-line of good 'ole Asgard. I don't remember anyone describing it in depth, exactly, in all the coverage and interviews and various bullshit commentary after that New York incident.

Heimdall interrupted my reverie, "Straight ahead. I understand someone will meet you and take you to him."

It struck me that Heimdall seemed to hate every second he had to discuss this, and he actually didn't seem awfully fond of me either, in general.

"Hey, Heims. This bridge looks like the dance floor in Saturday Night Fever. This thing sturdy?"

No answer. I'd think people in my own dream would have a better sense of humor. Accounting is ruining my imagination.

"All right, fuck it. Off I go." And I started walking towards the big damn thing that looked like a pipe-organ on steroids. I thought I caught the sound of a very tired sigh behind me. Well good. I hope I'm exasperating as hell! Suck on it.

I figured since this was my dream I'd just magically float on where I needed to be but no. This went on and on, and the pipe-organ didn't seem to be getting much closer. I stopped and felt around in my pocket. Smokes and lighter were still there! Can I smoke on Asgard? I'm dreaming this isn't real, I can do whatever I want. I lit up.

I thought I saw someone on a horse coming towards me. I kept walking, shit this is tiring me out. I flicked some ashes on the pretty colors under my feet. Pimp-walked a few steps and was about to break out into the Curly-shuffle when the horse and rider got close enough to see. I squinted trying to make out who this was. Looked like a female. Severe ponytail, dark hair…

Finally she got close enough and stopped. I stopped too, and we stared at each other like two gunslingers in a shitty western.

"Well hell. If it ain't the welcome wagon." I took a last drag off my cigarette and flicked it right off the side of that obnoxious bridge. The woman followed it's descent for a few seconds and then looked back at me with trepidation plainly visible in her eyes. I think I placed her from the 'Avengers Edition: Asgard' program I'd seen detailing who Thor and Loki were and where they'd come from. That was were I'd first felt like there was more to Loki's side of the story. Asgard had actually brought up more questions about Loki than anything. I remembered this gal gave off an almost petulant vibe. I felt like she had more to do with what happened in Thor and Loki's family than we'd ever really know.

One other thing: I didn't like her.

She dismounted her horse, took a deep breath, and came walking up to me with authority. There was nothing welcoming, friendly or warm in her demeanor. She was not here to make friends. In fact, she looked like she was about to grab hold of me and shove me along. She actually started to reach towards me. I don't let people treat me that way in reality, let alone in my own dreams!

"Hold right the fuck up...Sif. You're Sif ain't ya?"

The woman stopped in mid-reach, then her arm fell back to her side as if she wasn't sure how to continue.

I stepped right up to her, almost nose to nose. My dream, my rules, and between her and Heimdall, I was feeling like a real red-headed stepchild, and it was pissing me off. "If you think you're gonna put your hands on me, then you and me?" I gestured between us, "We gonna have a REAL problem."

Her mouth thinned out into a fine, pissy line and it seemed like she might say something, but instead stepped backwards, hands up. "We shall not. All is well."

"That's a fine surprise considering who I'm here to see. They sent you as my escort?"

"I am to take you to...where he is." She looked like she was barely restraining the urge to either throw me off that bridge or run screaming in the opposite direction. This lady was downright uncomfortable.

"That's right kind of ya." I said sarcastically.

"There's room on the back of my horse if you..."

"I'll walk, thanks." I interrupted. Better not to show weakness around here, it felt like swimming with sharks already.

"As you wish." She said quietly and jumped back on her horse.

"Just lead on, and don't talk any crap about my fella, because I don't like that and don't want to hear it."

I had a feeling she didn't understand all of what I was saying. She looked like she'd rather being doing anything else besides what she was doing now. Why she was doing it I had no clue. Hey! It was my dream, might as well ask!

"So why are you doing favors for Loki?" She visibly flinched at his name.

"This is not for...for him. This is a favor for a close friend." She looked very uncomfortable. Well, since she was being so fucking friendly, might as well join in.

"Oh man!" I ran up ahead of her a bit and started walking backwards so I could watch her expression. "You must be talkin' about big bro with the hammer, yeah? You do anything for that guy, right?"

"He is destined to be king." She said simply.

"Wonder how that's gonna work with that little chick Mr. Hammer's got on Midgard, or Earth or whatever the hell you call that rock we come from. She's going to be your queen, I guess?" Sif winced and didn't reply.

"Too bad so sad." I turned back around and laughed. Ah hell, what does it hurt. None of this is real anyway.

Before she had a chance to say anything else I asked, "So, what? Loki's been a good boy and he gets a visitor? Big bro feel sorry for him?"

She didn't answer right away, but finally said, "Heimdall has heard many talk to him, yourself included. The object of your misguided affection hears it not as he does not listen, but Heimdall does. He sees all."

"Maybe I should be embarrassed then!" I said, with high hilarity. I think she actually caught on to what I was inferring judging by the flinch she gave. Damn, is Loki really so disgusting to these people?

"Thor believes that if Loki heard from those that truly care about him, then perhaps it may help release him from this madness he's fallen to." She stopped her horse and gave me an imploring stare, and I'll be damned if I almost didn't feel sorry for this bitch!

"Thor has been deeply saddened by what has transpired with his brother. We all have! This has been the most devastating event to befall us. Thor recently spoke to the queen, and she expressed her heartbreak at Loki's fate. It was Thor's idea to allow Loki to meet someone from Midgard that cared for him, to perhaps touch his frozen heart in a way we cannot." She looked down as if she'd said too much.

"So, you're asking for my HELP? Fucking really?! Hell you can't even deal with your 'family-problems' you gotta bring other motherfuckers up here to take care of shit for you? The hell kind of 'Gods' are you supposed to be?" This was just amazing.

Sif's face turned angry and flushed and she spat, "Loki has brought this all upon himself..."

Oh here we go.

"NO." I said loudly. "Just, stop right there. Do you wanna go there, Sif? I don't think you do. I don't think you want to hear someone tell Asgard about itself, and I'm not shy."

These people were jackholes. How the hell are people in my dream jackholes? This dream sucks!

Sif took a deep breath and looked like she might want to escalate the situation but...not now.

"Just take me to HIM, and stop flapping your gums. I'm sick of your bullshit already." I turned my back on her.

There was a beat or two of silence.

"I see like draws like." She ventured, her voice dripping with anger and dislike. Feeling's mutual, honey.

"Yeah. Fuckyouverymuch, you been a great audience." I said blandly.

We continued on in silence. I smoked another cigarette. I think she hated the smell. I made sure to stay upwind, because by this time I was 'That Gal'.

Finally, we get to the huge gates. I was feeling less than impressed for some reason. I should be all awestruck and crap like that but, well, I guess I was saving that for The Man himself, assuming this actually led there. I followed her up to the palace, then she jumped off her horse and gestured for me to follow. I waved at the few people in the area staring at me and gave them all a big smile. Wished a few to have a nice day. They looked at me with wide, shocked eyes. Again, my dream! I could be as obnoxious as I wanted!

We met up with some dudes in armor and carrying spears. Sif turned to me and said, "I will go no further. The guards will take you down to your...beloved." She didn't say the word as much as spit it out, like rotten food. She shuddered then continued, "I hope you enjoy your short time with him. It will likely be all you are ever afforded." She seemed to enjoy that idea however…

"I hope you enjoy watching Thor moon over that Midgard chick he likes better than you. Love, peace and hair grease, girlfriend." I flipped the bird.

She abruptly turned on a heel and huffed off. Hope someone hands her a tissue. Asshole.

I surveyed the five or so dudes in front of me. "So let's go already." I said. I was feeling tired or this. I wanted to get to Loki before the dream-bubble popped. That's probably what was going to happen anyway, knowing my luck! Everything's shitty and just when it's about to get good…boom. Story of my life.

Flight of stairs. Several. Shit, I really needed to quit smoking, I was getting winded. Lots of golden carved walls. Lots of obnoxious excess. Asgard had one hell of an ego.

Finally, around a corner and through gigantic, thick doors was a long hallway lined by what looked like glass cells, almost like zoo exhibits. What was this, the Zoo of Disagreeable Motherfuckers? Upon closer inspection, there was no glass on the cells, but a weird forcefield. I could see patterns in it moving.

We passed by several before they stopped. One guy gestured to the right and the fellas next to him parted. They all turned and walked off and there in front of me was a blindingly white and clean room, with a sole occupant. The very one I'd come to see.


	2. Someday

Loki didn't look up. He was reclining on what looked like an extremely out-of-place and fancy bed reading a book. I'm a mouthy bitch. Absolutely so. Always have something to say but this time...nothing. I was happy I'd been able to dream this far, just to see him this close. I didn't think we'd actually speak to each other at all, really. Because he's...well...he's...

"Did you come this far to simply gawk?" He spoke without looking up. Finally his eyes flicked up and looked right into mine. Goddamn, they were just as green as I imagined. My heart hammered in my chest, and I was aware of holding my breath.

"I knew of your coming. They underestimate me." He said. He sounded bored.

I had to laugh at that. I remarked, "They're a bunch of self-righteous d-bags around here. Good LORD, talking about strong-smellin' bullshit…" I looked around uneasily, this place felt ugly. I thought I heard someone scream from way, way far away.

"I know your name." He said smoothly. He got up and walked towards me. My breath caught in my throat. He looked really, really intimidating and a lot bigger than I expected.

"How...that bitchy chick they sent out for me on the bridge said you don't..."

"Oh yes!" His eyes lit up in a way that actually put sliver fear in me. There was cray-cray in there. Oh honey...

"I know who you are." He stood just inches from the force field. His cell was elevated, and he seemed even taller. He crouched down in front of me and I held my breath again. Holy shit, he was scary-beautiful. Being close to him was like being close to a wild animal. "Lyn." He said my name in a low, almost whisper. "I know you. I have heard you." He licked his lips slowly and stared a hole through me, grinning the entire time.

"Sumbitch." I whispered. Throat was dry, dry...he was every bit as lovely as I imagined. The sound of my name coming out of his mouth was beyond any thrill ever. I had NO idea what to say to him next. I closed my eyes, breathed in deep...and then the dream ended.

I opened them and I was still there. The hell?

"Does my proximity displease you?" He smiled fully now. A very toothy smile. He was trying to be creepy.

I gathered my wits, witless idiot that I was and told him, "No. In fact I'd be fine with you even closer. I'd be fine being right in that cell with you."

"I think you would change your mind rather quickly." He said, the creepy smile falling away and his tone flat.

"No sir. I'd share all my fish biscuits with only you."

His brow furrowed and he seemed to drop his scary act entirely for a second, probably trying to figure out what the hell I was talking about. Then he gave me an insincere grin and said, "You are undoubtedly a fool, woman."

"And YOU are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Oops. That just kinda fell out.

"Is this why they arranged to have you come to me? To stroke my ego? Do they think me that simple?" His expression changed to one of anger and he growled, "Who was it that brought you here? Who met you on the Bifrost?"

"Well, the first person I met was that tall guy with the sword and I think I pissed him off. THEN, about halfway up that weird bridge an uppity gal with dark hair showed up..."

"Ah...so you met the Lady Sif." He spat the words, as if the name offended him. Looks like they were never close.

"Yeah...and I definitely pissed her off! She gave me some shit about your brother wanting you to talk to someone from Midgard that cared about you and it might help you and yadda-yadda-ya."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say to His Lovely Self, because his face turned into a mask of total rage and he cut off anything else I was intending to say.

"So you are a pawn in Thor's game?"

Whoa. "No! I just ended up here! I'm not on their side..."

And then the Diva unleashed...

"Leave. Now. I have no need to speak with anyone from Midgard."

I sighed heavily and blurted, "Aw come on, baby. Don't be like that. I'm passed out drunk outside in a rainstorm dreaming all this shit. Least you can do is be a little receptive..."

"How dare you refer to me with such familiarity!" His voice was like a stabbing dagger. I felt like should have grabbed an anti-bitch shield from sombody on the way down.

"I'm sorry...LOKI. I'm not trying to be rude to you..."

"Be gone! You make no sense and I have no interest in conversing with you!" If he was a cat he would have been hissing.

"Aw honey...Loki...please don't be pissed..."

"Take your vulgar Midgardian colloquialisms and leave my presence! I shall not speak to you a second longer."

I thought I might have to feel if my head was still actually attached to my body. It was. Barely.

After this tirade of bitchery he stalked back over to his bed and flounced on it, then snatched up his book and started reading again. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't expect much, really. I mean, I know how he is, I've paid enough attention. He's not Prince Charming, no matter how pretty he was. But I'm stubborn, and I'm stupid about him. I stayed right where I was. I wasn't leaving until those guys with the spears came back to get me. I was going to drink up the sight of his beautiful face for as long as this dream held up, even if he was being a freakin' diva, and I'll be damned if that verbal ass-kicking wasn't a little sexy.

He pretended to ignore my staring while I ignored his ignoring. Finally I said "Whatcha reading?"

He didn't look up, just kept on pretending to read that book.

"Lovecraft? Stephen King? Shakespeare?"

Nothing.

"OK fine. I'll just watch you then. Don't mind watching you. You're easy enough on the eyes." I pulled out another smoke. How the hell did my cigarettes come with me anyway? Whatever, this was definitely a smoking situation. "You care if I smoke? Sif didn't like it when I smoked. I think the smell bothered her. I made sure to blow plenty of it her way."

Still nothing.

"Got ashes all over your fancy bridge. Flipped the butt right on over the side. Figure that's a fine 'fuck you'." I rambled. Did he just smile a little?

I blew out a stream of smoke and watched him turn a page. I saw his finger move just a little. The light in his room was so bright there was very little you didn't notice.

I took another drag and blew out a stream of solid green smoke.

"Oh...what?" I stopped just short of flinging my cigarette and looked at it. The smoke issuing from the tip was the same bluish-white it always was.

I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye, and Loki had looked up at me with the faintest grin.

"Did you just do that?" Green smoke floated around over my head. He didn't answer, but kept looking at me. My next drag came out bright blue.

What's he doing? I can't even...

The next time, I made sure to french inhale. The smoke was a brilliant shade of red. I smiled at him flirtatiously. I probably looked like a serial killer.

He put down his book. "So you upset the Lady Sif."

Oh! Conversation!

"Yeah! Actually I think I might have made her teary, bringing up Thor's little gal down on Midgard and all."

That brought a big smile to his pretty lips. His smile was so intoxicating. He got up and walked back up to the force field of his cell. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"She made some insinuations in your direction I took exception to. She was pretty fucking unhappy having to bring me here, ya know. So was Heimdall. I think she would have really liked to throw my ass off the edge of that bridge but...nope! And here I am."

"You defend my honor. How quaint." He crouched down again front of me. It gave me shivers being that close to him, even with the sparkly forcefield in the way all I wanted to do was touch him.

"I'd give her a kick in the ass for you."

He slid down to his knees in a rather seductive motion...dry mouth again! He knew exactly what he was doing.

"You are quite taken with me." His voice was very amused. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. "Though I cannot understand why. I would destroy your world and all in it if given the chance. I have tried once already. You do not hold this against me?"

"Loki, Midgard ain't all bad. Now, if you came down there, I'd be happy to show you the better side of it."

"Would you now? And what would you show me?"

I tried not to ogle him. Really. He was there in those snug leather pants, right in front of me, breathe, breathe, holy crap, I got a lot to say, let's not be a creep…

"There's a lot of magic up here, but in Midgard, everyday magic is what makes it all worth it for us. I'd take you to concerts. Everything from heavy metal to the symphony. We'd sit around and watch the sun set over the lake. Take a walk on the waterway. Shop at the Tiffany's they just put in The Square. Have some homemade tamales from the lady down the street. I'd buy you some of the best damn chocolate ever made. We'd watch Downton Abbey, go to the movies, take a drive down to the coast and eat at the most awesome Italian joint in the state. I'd treat you like the king you are and love every second of your company. I'd share every experience I could with you."

"And what would you ask in return from me? Such hospitality usually comes at a price."

"Free and clear. I'd break you out of here right now and take you with me if I could."

"Nothing? Not even my...affections?" He smiled seductively at me. I knew what he was getting at, but as attractive as I found him, that's not all it was about for me. There was more to me, and to him. I felt compelled to just be there for him in some kind of way. I'm not sure what all I could do for someone that comes straight out of the myths of our world, but I wanted so much to try.

"You wouldn't have to give out any affections unless you wanted to. Hell, I know I'm not the best-lookin' gal out there. I cuss like a sailor, I'm impatient, loud, mostly crass, I sure don't compare with the goddess-gals up here..."

He snorted derisively at that and rolled his eyes.

"...but I care about what you have to say. I'd want to hear about where you've been, what you've seen...how the fuck you turn my cigarette smoke pretty colors. I'm interested in YOU, sir. You're gorgeous. Make no mistake about it, but I'm all about what's inside that head of yours...and that heart. Fuck what they say here. It's not frozen. It's never too late as long as you got someone that gives a shit."

He actually looked interested by now. I took a breath and kept on.

"I could give a rat's ass about your brother and your father and all whatever glory they think they got. They've got all the best treasure of Asgard locked up in this box, right here."

His hand now ran along the force field in front of him causing strange patterns to appear there, "You realize if you released me from this cell, things may not turn out as you envision."

I got up as close to him as I could. I wanted to be face to face with him, eye to eye.

"I realize, honey, that you could fuck me over the second I let you out of here. I'm a big girl. I know danger and risks when I see them. Some things are just...worth it."

"Your desire for me is that strong." He actually seemed surprised somewhere deep down. His eyes suddenly looked like they belonged to a young boy. A hurt and confused one. He looked so young, even though he was eons old.

"Loki, I'm not sure what it is about you that turns my gears, but whatever it is, yes, it's that strong. I'm here for you. Not for your brother, not for your kingdom, not for the greater good or to fulfill whatever bullshit plans everybody has. I'm here because I wanted to see you so bad I must have willed myself into it. I'd do anything I could to bring you happiness."

At first he didn't answer. Has nobody ever told him he was important to them? Not ever? Has anyone ever listened to him like his time was precious to them? Damn. No wonder he's been in a hell of a bad mood for so long. I'd feel like tearing shit up too.

"This is foolishness." He said, and waved a hand dismissively at me.

"Yep. That's me. A love-fool. It's all for you though. If you ever see your way out of this hole, and can make it back down to Earth...Midgard...come find me. Please. I'd welcome some more magic in my life."

At this point I heard those doors open again and saw a silhouette I really didn't want to see. Big tall fella, flowy cape. Oh boy...

"Looks like visiting hours are over at the County." I remarked. My heart broke at the sight of Loki's face. He knew it was Thor without even seeing him. Any animation melted away as he withdrew back into himself and up came that angry, sullen mask again.

"Hey!" I said to capture Loki's attention. I put my hand up to tough the force field. It felt warm and buzzy. "If I never see you again, this will be one of the fondest memories of my life. I hope I do see you again though. Someday."

Slowly and miraculously, Loki's hand rose and he pressed it against mine as the approaching footfalls reached us.

"It is time to go now." A deep voice said.

I felt an odd warmth pass through to my hand, and strange, golden patterns formed where our hands touched.

"Someday." Loki whispered, and then abruptly got up and stalked across the room, forgoing the bed and sitting down on the floor beside it, blocking out any view of his brother.

"You're a real wet blanket, man." I said, feeling true disappointment. I turned around to face the guy behind me. Thor stood there looking like a big load of doom.

"You must go back now. Come with me." He reached out a hand which I didn't take.

"Yeah, yeah." I turned back to where Loki was. I could only see the top of his head over the bed. "You COULD sit and talk to your brother for awhile. Ya know, just talk. I take it y'all don't do much of that here. Screaming and belittling and hard feelings are like more...Godly or some shit?"

Thor looked down at his feet, then up at where his brother sat in palpable anger. "Loki is beyond reasoning with." he said quietly.

"If so, then why am I here?" Thor's eyes shifted from Loki to the floor. "Daddy doesn't know I'm here does he?" Silence and some shuffly-feet action. Dudes are all the same. "Uh-oh! Someone's being bad!" I laughed. "Man, you got some kind of love for your little brother, don't ya? Too bad you don't get who's attention he really needs. Not like I'm complaining though. I really dig your brother, man. Like, reeeaally." I looked back to see what Loki was up to. I was surprised to see his eyes peeking over the edge of the bed. Narrowed eyes, taking apart absolutely everything in their path. Honey didn't miss anything, especially the shit you let slip.

"I am afraid my brother does not return your affection." He replied.

"You know what, Thor? I don't really care. I feel how I feel, he feels how he feels. Whatever. It is what it is. If I can't get in the cell with Loki there, then get me outta here." With, that I started walking back up the hall, but gave Loki one last glance before I passed completely by his cell. I was honestly startled to see him right there up close to the force field, and also a version of him still sitting on the floor by the bed. How had he got up there that fast without me seeing him move? How was he in two places at once? He mouthed what looked like 'Someday' again at me. The last I saw of him, both versions of him were wearing the same secretive, and rather disquieting grin. I expected Thor to flinch or have some kind of reaction as he walked past the version of Loki standing right up close to the edge of the cell, but he acted like he didn't even see him.

This dream was fucking weird. This place was fucking weird.

I followed Thor the rest of the way out. I had nothing else to say to him. When we got back up all those million flights of stairs...good lord...I saw something that looked like a horse-drawn carriage. He got in and motioned for me to follow.

"Where's Sif?" I asked. "She's not gonna walk me back out there?"

"Lady Sif expressed to me that she would rather not be in your presence again." Thor said curtly.

"Shit, and here I thought we were BFF's." I gave him the most insincere smile I could muster.

Thor looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept whatever it was to himself. Not like I really gave a crap what he was upset about.

I got in the carriage and we pulled on outta Asgard. "I saw Thor glancing around nervously, like he was trying to be inconspicuous. He was so bad at it.

"Do you ever visit Loki?"

"Loki wants to be left alone." He said, staring out at the passing scenery.

"Do you WANT to leave Loki alone?"

Thor looked at me with these big, sad eyes and said, "Did you not see how he was? I would like nothing more than to have my brother back. To let him out of that cell and enjoy his company again..." he trailed off. I could tell the dude was hurting, but didn't feel like giving him much of a break. That's all this guy ever got was breaks.

"Then quit being little bitch about it. Goddamn. You bring me up here...what the hell did you think I was going to do? Miraculously heal your God of a brother? Shit, I have problems getting my own life together!"

"You care for him. You know the things he's done, and despite this you still care for him. You speak to us with hostility, but only out of love for him. Out of some sense of protection." He turned to face me directly, "Heimdall has told me of the love you declare for Loki in your heart, that it is unconditional and fierce. I see that this is true. I had hoped that Loki would benefit from such spirit. Alas, I fear I have only worsened his condition."

"Thor. I'm crazy about your brother, but I can't fix him. Nobody anywhere on any fucking...planet, realm, what-the-hell-ever is gonna fix all this but YOU and YOUR DADDY. Get it? Until then though, I'm all about Loki. Not you, your Daddy or your big-ass pipe-organ of a palace. I'd come up here every damn DAY and talk to Loki. I'd do anything for Loki, but dude, the fixing part is between you all."

At this point we were pulling up to the NSA of Asgard, Mr. Heimdall See-All himself.

"Lady Lyn. Please do not think us heartless. We only want Loki back with us again. We love him as well. Make no mistake about that."

"What I think don't mean shit, Thor. Just take care of him. I mean it. Because if anything happens to him, dude...I'm serious, I'll find some way to take it out of your ass." I turned my back on him and went right on past Heimdall.

"Put me back." I said, and he happily made it so.

I woke up at dawn with a headache and lying half in and half out of the water. The first thing I saw was that damn shit-covered statue of the Midgard Serpent.

"What the fuck was in that wine? I dreamed I went to Asgard and visited Loki, and it was realistic!" The statue didn't answer me.

Rubbing my head, I got up and stumbled along home. Two big ravens made snarly sounds at me from the top of the gazebo nearby. "Not so loud fellas!" I whispered. It even hurt to laugh. I made for the cover of the trees, and hoping for someday.


End file.
